


Lucifer Drabbles

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 45
Kudos: 111





	1. Far-Flung Stars

**Author's Note:**

> All of these can be found on my tumblr, tagged as "[drabbles](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/tagged/drabbles)".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/post/627292033522057216/two-part-drabble-game) prompt meme. This goes to [literal-ray-of-sunshine](https://literal-ray-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/), who asked for:
> 
> **6 - In bed at 2am, blissfully drowsy  
>  13 - “Tell me what you’re thinking right now.”**

“Tell me what you’re thinking right now,” Chloe said, tracing a finger over his lips, eyes half lidded with sleep and face lit only by the glow of LA outside.

Lucifer was thinking about the stars, about points of light that seemed insignificant but powered entire worlds. About scattering them through the black of space, most placed where He intended. About humans, how there were so many but only one who was in the right place, the right time, to meet him. Only one who made him feel the exhilaration of painting the night sky.

"How much I love you."


	2. Too Big for the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/post/627292033522057216/two-part-drabble-game) prompt meme. This goes to [serotonin-up](https://serotonin-up.tumblr.com/), who asked for:
> 
> **14 - Stuck together for a long period of time  
>  23 - “Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?”**

They laid side by side, fingers threaded together, Chloe rubbing her thumb over Lucifer's. Pinpricks of light fell over them from holes in the top of the crate they were trapped in.

Lucifer started tensing again; every so often getting quiet and still, and she would say something dumb to make him laugh.

"Hey, at least the stars are beautiful tonight, right?" She bumped him with her elbow.

Lucifer turned to look at her, brow crinkling, and she motioned upward with her free hand. He chuckled, but there was an edge to it and she hoped Dan got there soon.


	3. Love Me Tonight (Love Me Forever)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/post/627292033522057216/two-part-drabble-game) prompt meme. This goes to an anonymouse, who asked for:
> 
> **32 - Date night gone wrong  
>  15 - “If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.”**

Lucifer's voice was full of fake cheer when he finally said, "If you want to end this, Detective, just say the word. There's no need to pretend feelings-"

It took her a moment to realize the string of canceled dates had worried him more than she expected.

“Whoa," she said. "If you think I don’t feel anything for you, then you’re more stupid than I thought.” He huffed a laugh, but didn't sound convinced.

"Alright," he said softly. "When can I see you?"

"Right now. I'm downstairs."

The relief in his voice when he said goodbye made her heart clench.


	4. Don't Know Me At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/post/627292033522057216/two-part-drabble-game) prompt meme. This goes to [lissa-rae](http://lissa-rae.tumblr.com/), who asked for:
> 
> **15 - Someone is jealous/hurt  
>  34 - “It’s 2am. Go back to sleep.”**

"I just don't understand what you see in him!"

Chloe groaned, refusing to open her eyes as she turned and flung an arm across Lucifer's chest and buried her head in his shoulder. They had been over this. He would never ask her not to be friends with her ex, but his insecure jealousy reared its head at really unfortunate times.

"Do you know why it doesn't bother me that you still pal around with people you used to sleep with? Because I know you love _me_ and wouldn't hurt me. I love you. It's 2am. Go back to sleep."


	5. Cute Than An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/post/627292033522057216/two-part-drabble-game) prompt meme. This goes to [lissa-rae](http://lissa-rae.tumblr.com/), who asked for:
> 
> **8 - After working for six hours straight  
>  27 - “Sorry. You’re just…really adorable.”**

They'd been working for far too long and all Chloe wanted was to pass out. Lucifer was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, hair starting to curl, and she knew her smile was besotted as she watched him. He must have felt her gaze, because he cracked an eye open, giving her a questioning look.

"Sorry. You're just... really adorable."

She thought she could see a faint blush on the tips of his ears and his cheeks go pink. "The Devil is not adorable, darling."

"Maybe not," she said, "but Lucifer Morningstar is."

He couldn't hide his pleased smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [prompt me](https://someoneasgoodasyou.tumblr.com/ask)! I'm open to any deckerstar prompts.


End file.
